Curiosity
by ravarath
Summary: KakaIru. Iruka liked teaching, and he liked straightforward answers. Kakashi is just trouble. one-shot, drabble-ish


**A/N: I don't know why, but whenever I get writers block with my main fic, I always come up with one-shots and drabbles. My computer is full of them now. I had actually planned for this to end completely differently, but once I started typing, it grew into...this. Lol.  
**

* * *

Umino Iruka was a good teacher.

Since childhood, he had been naturally very curious about everything and anything, driving his parents and instructors crazy with questions. His unquenchable curiosity led him to be a good student, eagerly absorbing books and scrolls voraciously. Externally, that changed when his mother and father died in the Nine Tailed Fox's attack, and Iruka became the lonely class clown. Internally however, he remained inquisitive, bookish Umino Iruka.

He loved to share his knowledge. He found genuine contentment in enriching young minds and nurturing Konoha's youngsters. His job wasn't easy though: students like Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji tried his patience to no end til he wanted to just throw them off a mountain. Multiple times. But even so, he loved teaching. It was immensely satisfying to see his students mature and grow, and achieve so much. The previous Chuunin exams had been nerve-wracking for Iruka, but in the end, he'd been very proud to see his rookies blossom and astound the whole village. Sometimes, he felt like a parent, albeit one with many, _many_ kids.

Iruka had realized long ago that he was not the best fighter; his strengths lay in his cunning, his compassion, and his intellect. He served his village best by putting his curiosity and knowledge towards the mentoring of others. He taught them the analytical, mathematical, historical, and scientific side of being a shinobi. Then, he handed them off to the Jounins to learn how to fight. That was the hard part: letting them out from under his benevolent wing to begin the rougher, more brutal part of being a ninja. Iruka worried constantly after his favorite students, and especially Naruto.

So naturally, Iruka wondered about the Jounin assigned to Team Seven. Without hesitation, he asked the Third Hokage about Hatake Kakashi. He should've known right then and there that his inquisitiveness would eventually lead him into trouble. And boy, was Kakashi trouble.

Not the kind of trouble you could avoid or ignore either. The Copy Ninja was the in-your-face, all-over-the-place, never-ending brand of trouble. And when faced with trouble, Iruka dealt with it the only way he knew how.

He fought. He yelled. He argued.

It all started at the Chuunin exams. Their confrontation had been both public and humiliating, and Iruka resolved to inform the older man of his dissenting opinion in private in future times. At least several times a week, the Chuunin would bump into the notorious Kakashi while walking through the village. And during these weekly meetings, Iruka couldn't help but politely yet firmly ask the Jounin...

Why? Why did he teach his students in such an odd way? Why did he push so hard? Why Why Why?

Iruka should've realized Kakashi was something to be avoided. After all, the man was a walking mystery. And if there was one thing curious, inquisitive (some people might say nosy) Umino Iruka couldn't resist, it was a mystery. And so he questioned. And he pried. And he argued. This continued for several weeks, with the Chuunin eventually wondering why Kakashi didn't just avoid him all together. Or tell him to bugger off. So to satisfy his curiosity, he asked.

And mysterious, infuriating Kakashi just stood there for a few moments, seemingly unfazed."Why?" He'd scratched his chin, taking slow, deliberate steps toward Iruka, who backed up as the man invaded his personal space.

"Wait, what are you-" The younger man yelped as his back hit brick. The Jounin had backed him into a deserted alley, and seemed intent of being all up in his face.

"What am I doing?" Kakashi stopped abruptly, his face mere inches away from Irukas. "Why, I'm answering your question, sensei."

And abruptly, Irukas world narrowed to pale fingers pulling a dark mask down and warm lips suddenly hot too hot against his own but god, he couldn't dredge up even the smallest bit of resistance. Strong hands gripped his shoulders and pulled him closer.

Kakashi had smirked as he felt Iruka kiss back, but he could hold off the teasing til later. At least he'd finally stopped asking questions.

When he finally pulled away, Kakashi was satisfied to see the Chuunin was blushing furiously and for once, without a question. "Hm, that was nice."

"Wha-"

Kakashi barely restrained an eye roll. Well that didn't last long. "Uh uh. While I find your questions rather entertaining, right now I have other things in mind."

And as the Jounin leaned in once more, Iruka found his curiosity suddenly silenced. Perhaps that's why he made no attempt to stop the silver-haired man. Kakashi always refused to give straight, logical answers, opting instead to offer half-truths and puzzles, letting Iruka discern what he could. He was a challenge, and Iruka felt irresistibly drawn. He felt compelled to uncover the nuances and enigma behind Kakashi, and it wasn't just about removing a mask.

Though, now that the mask was gone, Iruka had to admit the other man was pretty nice to look at.

"So, sensei." The Jounin drew away from their second kiss with a playful smirk. "Got any plans for tonight?"

Kakashi was trouble. But today, Iruka realized it was trouble he could live with.


End file.
